Lipids, and in particular cholesterol, play a vital role in human health and disease. Cholesterol is an essential nutrient and a critical component of lipid membranes which form the boundaries surrounding cells and cellular organelles.
Excessive cholesterol, however, is very dangerous in that it can accumulate as “plaques” in blood vessels and can cause thrombosis, stroke and other potentially lethal consequences in humans. To mitigate these risks, lipids, especially cholesterol, are packaged into lipoproteins for transport through the body in blood.
Various heterogeneous forms of lipoproteins containing cholesterol (C) and triglycerides (TG) are known, including, for example, chylomicrons, very low density lipoprotein (VLDL), low density lipoprotein (LDL), and high density lipoprotein (HDL). The cholesterol content of these lipoproteins is termed VLDL-cholesterol (VLDL-C), LDL-cholesterol (LDL-C), and HDL-cholesterol (HDL-C), respectively.
Measurements or derived values of the cholesterol content of VLDL, LDL, HDL and the total cholesterol (TC) content of blood plasma or serum are routinely made to assess the risk of atherosclerosis and the beneficial effects of “cholesterol-lowering” drugs such as “statins”.
In prior art methods, centrifugation of blood samples provides distinguishable VLDL, LDL and HDL fractions in blood serum or plasma; these fractions form distinct bands which move at different rates under the centrifugal force because of their differing densities. Lipoproteins also can be separated by precipitation by use of differential precipitation using reagents such as dextran-sulfates, cyclodextrin-sulfates, and cations. For example, VLDL and LDL can be completely precipitated while leaving all the HDL in solution. Once VLDL and LDL have been removed by centrifugation or filtration, the remaining cholesterol is associated only with the HDL fraction. Other prior art methods may be used to estimate HDL-C and LDL-C which employ enzymes that are modified, for example, by covalently attaching polyethylene glycol (PEG) chains. The PEG is believed to restrict enzyme activity to specific lipoprotein fractions. These prior art methods may also use specific reagents which selectively solubilize or shield specific lipoprotein fractions so that only a single lipoprotein fraction is precipitated or may react with assay chemistry in an assay.
In order for these cholesterol-content measurements to be valid, it is essential that they be very accurate and precise (error less than 5%) since small differences are clinically significant. Conventional means for measurement of cholesterol sub-fractions involve several independent assays (typically at least three, TC, LDL-C, and HDL-C) and/or measurement of three analytes (TC, TG, HDL-C) plus a calculated value for LDL-C using the Friedewald formula:HDL-C≈TC−LDL-C−k×TG
Where “TG” is the triglyceride level, “×” indicates multiplication, and “k” is 0.2 for quantities measured in mg/dl (k is about 0.45 if the quantities are measured in mmol/1).
The Friedewald formula may be equivalently expressed in terms of LDL-C as follows:LDL-C≈TC−HDL-C−k×TG
Where again “TG” is the triglyceride level, “×” indicates multiplication, and “k” is 0.2 for quantities measured in mg/dl (k is about 0.45 if the quantities are measured in mmol/1).
Of critical importance are the relative levels of the sub-forms of lipoprotein cholesterol: for example, the ratio of HDL-C to TC (HDL-C/TC), the ratio of LDL-C to TC (LDL-C/TC), or the ratio of VLDL-C to TC (VLDL-C/TC). The levels of the sub-forms of lipoprotein cholesterol are typically measured separately or by expensive and cumbersome physical separation methods such as centrifugation or electrophoresis. Since these levels are conventionally measured in several independent assays each with its own sources of error, the cumulative error in the computed ratios of cholesterol sub-fractions will be greater than that desired for effective diagnosis and monitoring of therapy. Additionally, the costs of analysis of lipoprotein cholesterol sub-fractions are increased by the need for several assays.